The present invention relates to impact gauges, and more particularly to a compact, inexpensive, and highly versatile gauge which may readily be attached to an object to indicate whether or not it has been subjected to an impact, and if so, to indicate the direction, magnitude, and time of the impact.
The prior art contains numerous examples of indicators for detecting excessive forces. Many of these are specifically designed for attachment to sensitive merchandise, for example, to highly sensitive scientific instruments, to show whether they might have been damaged by jarring or dropping. The majority of these detectors are intended for use when commodities are being shipped, to disclose rough handling during shipment.
Some of the prior art detectors show little more than that a predetermined maximum acceleration has been exceeded. Others will give an indication of the direction of the acceleration. At least one prior art device includes a strip recorder which gives a continuous time record of accelerations on all three axes. Unfortunately, however, as the capabilities of these indicators increase, so do there complexities, size, weight, and costs.
A need therefore remains for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, compact, durable, and reliable impact gauge which, in a single unit, will reliably indicate direction, magnitude, and time of impact, and which can easily be attached to any object for which such a record is desired.